In the field of orthodontics, extremely complex and expensive procedures and apparatus are used for correcting "malocclusions" or crooked teeth. A "malocclusion" is simply a misaligned tooth or teeth in relation to the remaining teeth in a preferred arch configuration for the particular upper (maxillary) or lower (mandibular) arch. Often, one or more teeth protrude further lingually (inward) or facially (outward) than the remaining teeth in the arch. Another form of malocclusion includes excessive separation or proximation of adjacent teeth in an arch. Other forms of malocclusion include improper "torque" or rotation of a tooth about its long axis in relation to the desired arch configuration. These are relatively common forms of malocclusions and which are relatively usually correctable by applying corrective forces to the crowns with resulting movement of the crowns in a desired direction.
It is desirable to use an orthodontic procedure that may be self performed and that will thereby significantly reduce the expense of correcting malocclusion difficulties.
An attempt at a solution is described in the 1963 patent to Goldstein (U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,856). The Goldstein patent discloses an elastic thread ligature to be wrapped around crowns to correct malocclusion. The elastic thread is used in conjunction with a number of selectively placed knotted loops for holding the ligature in place. Opposed ends of the ligature are tied to anchor teeth to further secure the ligature in position.
The required elastic nature of this invention necessitates a relatively large cross sectional diameter for the ligature. The large cross sectional size of the ligature and loops limits the ability of the installer to correctly apply the ligature. Another shortcoming from the cross sectional diameter of the ligature and the loops is that, once in place, the ligature and loops have a tendency to separate the teeth, spreading the normal points of contact between adjacent teeth.
It is desirable to maintain point contact between adjacent teeth for a number of reasons. Firstly, the natural dental arch includes substantially all teeth in the arch with point contact between adjacent teeth. This serves to substantially unify the arch with all teeth assisting in support of one another. The point contact between adjacent teeth also protects the underlying interproximal gingival tissue from trauma during chewing. The point contact between adjacent teeth also serves to keep food from being received and trapped between the adjacent teeth and against the interproximal gingival tissue. Such undesirable separation of the crowns may occur due to use of large diameter ligature.
Another problem found with the Goldstein type ligature is the need to use knots to hold the ligature at prescribed tension, and to form the auxiliary loops between adjacent crowns. Knots are difficult to tie in the patient's mouth and thus limit the ability of the patient to self-administer the ligature.
There thus remains a need for an inexpensive, simple, yet effective orthodontic process by which simple malocclusions, especially along the anterior or front teeth may be corrected by a self administration of the corrective process.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an orthodontic process for correcting malocclusions in which individuals may perform the process themselves.
A further object is to provide such a process in which the correction of malocclusions may be accomplished using simple materials such as ordinary thin dental floss.
A still further object is to provide such a process in which the applied corrective materials such as dental floss is inconspicuous when in place on the selected crowns.
A yet further object is to provide such a process that will quickly and effectively correct simple malocclusions.
These and still further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description which, along with the accompanying drawings, disclose a preferred form of the present invention.